Returning Favours
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: "Whoa, Blondie, you can't sit at the same table as Chad Dylan Cooper." "I can if I know that he has a crush on Sonny." - Chad/Tawni friendship. Mentions of Chad/Sonny. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sonny With A Chance.

AN: After talking to applepips, I was trying to write a Chad/Tawni romance of some sort but it ended up as a friendship story instead. Sigh. Thanks to applepips for encouraging me to write it anyway. EDIT: I spotted a couple of mistakes and forgot to mention this is set after 'Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner.'

* * *

She walked into the cafeteria, intent on going back to her dressing room with as much fro yo as she could get someone to carry for her. Ignoring the queue, she walked up to Brenda and stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Brenda? I need some fro yo." The recent disaster with Hayden had left her feeling a little in need of comfort, and there was no better comfort than fro yo.

Brenda turned to her and sneered. "Back of the line."

"But Brenda, this is a fro yo emergency!" she whined, adding a mini foot stamp to emphasise her point.

"Back of the line, kid," was the reply she got.

She sighed. Honestly, these people did not understand a fro yo emergency. She turned around, headed for the back of queue when he walked in, straight past her, and picked up his sandwich from Brenda.

"Hey, that's not fair! How come he doesn't have to wait in the queue?" she asked Brenda.

He turned to smirk at her. "Please, Blondie, stars don't wait in queues, people like you Randoms wait in queues."

She narrowed her eyes before an idea struck her. He definitely wouldn't get her a fro yo if she said it was for her, but maybe if she threw her co-stars name in, he may consider it. Especially judging by the reaction he had had to seeing a photo of her kissing Hayden. She pushed the thought out of her head and plastered on a smile.

"Well, Cooper, it was just, Sonny really wanted some fro yo, and if I have to wait in this really long queue to get it for her, it's only going to make her more upset - "

"Wait, why is she upset?" he asked immediately, and she smiled.

"How should I know, Cooper? She just told me to get her some fro yo." He looked at her, confused and she back tracked. "I mean, she asked me. And told me should would buy my favourite lipstick, so I thought, why not? But this long queue means she won't be able to have it for some time now," she said, adding a sigh for drama. Wasn't that what the Falls guys loved?

He stared at her suspiciously. "Fine, I'll get you your damn fro yo," he said, and turned to tell Brenda.

She smiled. "I'll let Sonny know how thoughtful you were, Chad," she said, observing him carefully.

To her surprise, he shook his head. "You don't need to do that," he said, handing her a cup of strawberry fro yo, and turning to sit at the usual Mackenzie Falls table. She watched him get settled in and it struck her how he somehow seemed a little diminished without the usual Mackenzie Falls cast around him. She looked down at the cup in her hand, and noticed that it was strawberry, Sonny's favourite flavour. She walked over to his table, pulled out a chair and sat down. After Sonny had done so much for her, maybe it was time to return the favour. A little.

He looked up at her almost as soon as she had approached his table and stared at her until she sat down. "Whoa, Blondie, you can't sit at the same table as Chad Dylan Cooper."

She smirked. "I can if I know that he has a crush on Sonny. And the name is Tawni. Tawni Hart," she told him, suppressing a laugh when he spluttered.

"Blondie, I do _not _have a crush on Sonny," he said, and she turned the cup of fro yo so that he could see the contents.

"Puh-lease, Cooper, who are you trying to kid? Not a lot of people know that the only flavour of fro yo that Sonny eats is strawberry." She held up a finger as he tried to interrupt her. "And believe me, I don't even know how _I_ know that, so I figure the only way _you_ know that is if you like like her."

He scoffed. "Like like? What are you, in pre-school? And I don't."

She took a spoonful of the fro yo and shoved it into her mouth. "Sure you don't."

"Hey! That's Sonny's," he exclaimed, pointing at the cup.

She laughed. "Cooper, did you really think Sonny would ask me to get her something?"

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted and she giggled when everyone in the vicinity turned and stared at him. Ignoring the stares, he turned to her, but before he could say anything, she spoke.

"So when are you going to man up and tell her, Cooper?"

He took a long moment before answering, but when he did, she noticed he seemed to have dropped his guards. "It's not that easy," he said in a low voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, for you to man up, it's definitely not that easy, but to tell her you like her shouldn't be too difficult. Just be honest, and let her know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Like how honest you were with that Hayden dude?"

She looked up from her fro yo. "Touche."

He sighed and took a bit of his sandwich, the pair sitting in silence for a moment. "It's different with her. _She's_ different. I don't want to mess things up with her."

She groaned. "Ugh, it's that weird, warm, caring feeling again," she said, rubbing her chest.

He looked at her for a second before snapping back to himself. "Listen Blondie, you tell anyone about this, and I'll - "

"Relax, Cooper. There's not much in it for me if I do tell anyone." She paused, unsure of whether or not she should continue, before deciding that if she was going to do a good deed, she may as well do it properly. "And you shouldn't be so worried. She's Sonny."

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm Chad. What's your point?"

She ignored the comment and carried on. "I doubt Sonny's ever really hurt anyone, so if that's what you're scared of - "

"That's not it," he interrupted. "What if we go out and things don't work out? Everything would be messed up. We would still see each other every day, and then it would all be awkward."

She bit back a laugh. "Whoa, hold on there. What makes you even think she likes you?"

He scoffed. "Please. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course, she likes me." He paused for a second and stared back at her sceptical expression. "Well, maybe she does. What if she doesn't, Tawni? What am I going to do if she doesn't like me?" He stared at his sandwich with a glum expression, and she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, she likes you. Anyone can see that. But maybe you should tell her that you like her too," she said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I probably should." He looked at her to see she was still eating her fro yo. He frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

She froze. "Uh, no reason. Just wanted to wind you up a little, that's all," she said.

He gave her a pointed stare and she sighed. "Fine, but you tell anyone, and I'll definitely let Sonny know about this conversation." She waited for him to nod before she continued. "It's just, Sonny was so nice to me about the whole Hayden thing, I figure I should maybe return the favour." She paused. "And you know, if you two start dating, then maybe this whole thing between our shows will finally end, because, I swear to God, I'm getting kind of sick of the competition." She gave him a look, clearly indicating she thought he was to blame for the rivalry between their shows.

He smirked. "You do know, even if we did start dating, the rivalry would still be there."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. A girl can dream, can't she?"

He laughed and she joined in, for once both not caring about what everyone else would think at the members of the Falls and So Random fraternising.

He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "So really, no one needs to know about this conversation, okay, Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Got it, Cooper," she told him as he stood up, waved and made his way out of the cafeteria. She got up and threw her cup away, before pausing at the sight of the fro yo machine which had no queue. Maybe she'd take something back for Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny. After all, if she could have a normal-ish conversation with Chad Dylan Cooper, maybe she could do something nice for her _friends_ too.


End file.
